danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair
Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''' (known in Japan as '''Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy, スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園, Sūpā Dangan Ronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen), often shortened to "Super Dangan Ronpa 2" or "SDR2", is the sequel to Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, and was released on July 26, 2012 for PSP, iOS and Android. The game was confirmed for a NA and EU release on February 13, 2014; the release is set for September 2, 2014. Plot The game is from Hajime Hinata's point of view as he starts his first year at Hope's Peak Academy. As he walks into the school building he is overcome with fatigue, when he recovers he finds himself in front of a door. He has the strong urge to open it, and once he does he finds himself in a classroom full of his new classmates. They suddenly find themselves locked in the classroom and a pink bunny, Usami, appears before them, claiming herself the class' teacher. Suddenly the classroom around them falls away to reveal a paradise-like island. Usami tells them they are on a school trip and they are to befriend each other to gain hope shards and make their hope grow. Just as they get used to the peaceful island life, Monokuma appears and takes control of the island, announcing that the students must participate in a life of mutual killing if they wish to escape. Gameplay In Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, the player controls Hajime Hinata. The gameplay is very similar with the first game, so please check the gameplay section in the Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc post first. The only noticiable change in the game was that Hinata will be able to walk around the Jabberwock Island in 2D. Very noticiable changes were made in Class Trial, these were the new mini-games, this mini-games are Nonstop Consent, Cross Swords, Panic Talk Battle AKA P.T.B, and Logical Dive. For the info in these new mini-games, please check the Class Trial post. Chapters The game is divided into six main chapters, preceded by a prologue and followed an epilogue. Prologue - Welcome to ★''' Dangan Island! Big Panic at the Heart-Thumping Field Trip? Chapter 1 - Tropical Despair Chapter 2 - Crime and Coconuts, Punishment and Pina Coladas Chapter 3 - Ocean Breeze Dead End Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Androids Dream of Electric Clocks? Chapter 5 - You Smile at Hope They Call Despair Chapter 6 - This is The End, Goodbye Despair Characters Students Hajime Hinata :Voiced by Minami Takayama (Japanese) Todd Haberkorn (English) :Hajime Hinata' (日向 創 ''Hajime Hinata) is the protagonist of the game. Due to being unable to remember his title, he is known as the Ultimate ??? (超高校級の「???」). In Chapter 6, it revealed that Hinata is an alternate identity of Izuru Kamukura, the person behind The Tragedy. He hold the Ultimate Hope ''(超高校級「希望」) title, following the ''Izuru Kamukura Project. Nagito Komaeda :Voiced by ''Megumi Ogata (Japanese) Bryce Papenbrook (English) :'Nagito Komaeda' (狛枝 凪斗 ''Komaeda Nagito) is an generally peaceful boy who is focused on getting the students to show as much hope as possible, even if it means for him to be killed. His title is the Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」). Chiaki Nanami :Voiced by ''Kana Hanazawa (Japanese) Christine Cabanos (English) :'Chiaki Nanami' (七海 千秋 ''Chiaki Nanami) is a laid-back girl who seems to often be sleepy. She is a heavy gamer and thus was given the title of the Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」). Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu :Voiced by '' Daisuke Kishio (Japanese) Derek Stephen Prince (English) :'Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu' (九頭龍 冬彦 ''Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko) is a violent boy who is the successor of the largest Yakuza family in Japan. He is the Ultimate Yakuza (超高校級の「極道」). Despite his title, he has a childlike face and a small stature. Ibuki Mioda :Voiced by ''Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) :'Ibuki Mioda (澪田 唯吹 Mioda Ibuki) is an upbeat, energetic girl who is the lead guitarist in a popular girl band. But later, she out from her band due to Creative Differences. She goes by the title of the Ultimate Musician (超高校級の「軽音楽部」). Kazuichi Soda :''Voiced by ''Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese) Kyle Hebert (English) :Kazuichi Soda' (左右田 和一 ''Souda Kazuichi) is a rather timid student who is prone to overreacting. His title is the'' Ultimate Mechanic'' (超高校級の「メカニック」). Gundham Tanaka :Voiced by ''Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese) :'Gundham Tanaka' (田中 眼蛇夢 ''Tanaka Gandamu) is a mysterious and dramatic student who speaks in cryptic sentences. He owns four hamsters who are the 'Four Dark Gods of Destruction' and is given the title of the Ultimate Breeder (超高校級の「飼育委員」). Byakuya Togami :Voiced by ''Akira Ishida (Japanese) Jason Wishnov (English) :'Byakuya Togami' (十神 白夜 ''Togami Byakuya) is the heir to a successful family business and sees himself superior to others. He has a strong sense of responsibility to protect the other students. He is given the title of Ultimate Affluent Progeny (超高校級の「御曹司」)His real title was later revealed to be the Ultimate Imposter (超高校級の詐欺師). Mikan Tsumiki :Voiced by ''Ai Kayano (Japanese) :'Mikan Tsumiki' (罪木 蜜柑 ''Tsumiki Mikan) is an easily intimated young nurse who takes pride in her work and is often clumsy. Her title is the Ultimate Nurse's Aide (超高校級の「保健委員」). Hiyoko Saionji :Voiced by ''Suzuko Mimori (Japanese) Kira Buckland (English) :'Hiyoko Saionji' (西園寺 日寄子 ''Saionji Hiyoko) is popular with men due to her cute and innocent looks. However, she has a malicious and patronizing personality. She is the Ultimate Traditional Dance''r (超高校級の「日本舞踊家」). Akane Owari :''Voiced by ''Romi Park (Japanese) :'Akane Owari' (終里 赤音 Owari Akane) an energetic, friendly student who is quick to lose her temper. She also likes food. Her title is the ''Ultimate Gymnast (超高校級の「体操選手」). Nekomaru Nidai :Voiced by ''Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese) Patrick Seitz (English) :'Nekomaru Nidai' (弐大 猫丸 Nidai Nekomaru) is a strong and muscular student who is passionate about sports. His title is the ''Ultimate Team Manager (超高校級の「マネージャー」). Teruteru Hanamura :Voiced by Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) :Teruteru Hanamura (花村 輝々 Hanamura Teruteru) is a talented cook who is known for his lewd remarks. He is given the title of the Ultimate Cook (超高校級の「料理人」), although he prefers to be referred to as a "chef" instead of a "cook." Sonia Nevermind :Voiced by ''Miho Arakawa (Japanese) Natalie Hoover (English) :'Sonia Nevermind' (ソニア・ネヴァーマインド ''Sonia Nevuāmaindo) is a polite and cheerful girl who is a princess from overseas. Her title is the Ultimate Princess (超高校級の「王女」). Mahiru Koizumi :Voiced by ''Yū Kobayashi (Japanese) :'Mahiru Koizumi' (小泉 真昼 ''Koizumi Mahiru) is a sensible girl who likes to take photographs. She was given the title of the Ultimate Photographer (超高校級の「写真家」). Peko Pekoyama :Voiced by ''Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese) :'Peko Pekoyama' (辺古山 ペコ ''Pekoyama Peko) is a very serious and stern woman who shows little to no emotions. She was given the title of the Ultimate Swordswoman (超高校級の「剣道家」). Gallery スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園 オープニング(Danganronpa Opening)|Game opening. DANGANRONPA 2 GOODBYE DESPAIR Official Trailer |London MCM Expo English Trailer Category:Game Category:Events